THOSE WE ONCE KNEW
by troublewolf
Summary: As the doctor fights the Deleks at the end of his life, a once friend appears and helps.


This quick dabble was written after I finally figured out how to play my stuff on Google on my Smart TV. Since it won't accept Google apps, I had to sync it with YouTube.

Once again, I own nothing Who, yada, yada...

Those we once knew

Trenzalore, the final resting place for the Doctor. The small town was called Christmas. At the moment, Daleks and Cybermen were invading, hoping to kill Doctor number eleven. The church had tied to protect the planet when the first ships arrived, but those two races were hell bent on destroying it. And the Doctor. He knew it and decided to stay and fight them off, to save Christmas and the people. For over three hundred years he fought. In that time he helped the people survive and thrive. His TARDIS was MIA so he did what he could, with only his mind and his sonic screwdriver. You would be amazed what a screwdriver could do, besides put up shelves, that is.

Tasha Lem fought off the invaders as much as her church could, but they were only humans. Not even the Silence could defeat the Daleks and neither could the church. She died several times before the Doctor could return to her ship and talk with her. He had found her trying to tell him something. But then the implanted Dalek interface came out. The Doctor pleaded with her to fight it and she did, finally killing the interface.

Tasha Lem came down and told Clara to go to him, he should not die alone. That scared Clara and she had rushed into the church. To find him very old. Her young Doctor was gone, replaced by a creaky old man. But he was still her Doctor. So she wanted to stand with him. Daleks were roaming the small town and killing off the inhabitants. That is until a dark figure stepped out of nothing, a sword in her hand. Moving swiftly the sword cleaved Daleks from their eye stalks and blasters. One the sword completely cleaved one in half. The people of the town kept out of the way, eyeing the dark figure with a bit of hope. Their town had been blasted and people killed, plus they were slated to burn. So anyone who turned up and fought for them, they loved!

The figure, a woman dressed in black, saw Clara ushering people into the church. But a group of Daleks also saw Clara and were rushing at her. With a spring, the woman was between them and the companion. Within minutes the group was destroyed. Clara had stopped, frozen in fear as the Daleks had come at her. A small blonde haired boy was wrapped in her arms, as if to shield him. The woman in black saw this and walked over.

"I guess I should introduce myself. You weren't with the Doctor when I met him. Amy and Rory were. My name is Tala. I'm a soul collector."

Clara could only stare, trying to comprehend what she was being told. "Did you...come for the Doctor?"

"In a way. I came to help him. Where is the idiot?"

Clara could only point. But then she found her voice. "He is regenerating."

"That old trick? I thought he had used all his regenerations."

Clara looked confused. "He had. But the crack...the Timelords helped him."

"About time." Around them the Daleks began to fall out of the sky in pieces as in the church tower the Doctor was glowing and talking.

Tala grinned as she looked up and listened. Then she turned to Clara, "Well, it was nice to met you, Clara. Tell the mad man I was by. I think things will be okay now." With that the woman stepped sideways and disappeared, leaving a very confused Clara behind.

Above, as the Dalek's large vessel faded away, Clara saw the TARDIS. The phone was off the hook and she went over and slowly replaced it. She needed to go inside. Inside and find him. The Doctor.

The first thing she saw was clothes scattered on the floor. Then suddenly her Doctor appeared. It was him, as if he had never aged. But Clara knew something was going to happen and she steeled herself. They exchanged a few words and he slowly took off his bow tie. He loved bow tie's, called them "cool".

Clara would always remember this time, when the Doctor said, finally, "I will remember when I was me." And then he changed!


End file.
